S CLASS TOURNAMENT
by YAOWA
Summary: Three wizards with the dream of becoming S-Class and now their dreams could be a reality with the upcoming S-Class tournament!
1. DREAM TO BE S CLASS

CHAPTER 1: DREAM TO BE S CLASS

 _-Natsu's Flashback-_

 _It was a sunny day at Magnolia, people enjoying their lives, children playing and everyone just seems to be having an ordinary, happy life… but of course at Fairy Tail never does anything in the ordinary. Here we have a young pink- haired boy, wearing a red long sleeve shirt, beige pants and a white scaly scarf, throwing punches at a young scarlet haired girl, wearing metal plates, white skirt and a sword strapped to her side. These two wizards were named Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet._

" _I got you Erza!" roared Natsu as he threw another punch._

" _Oh Natsu, you're too predictable," sighed Erza as she simply dodged the attack._

 _With a swift upper cut to Natsu's jaw, Erza had ended the fight instantly and resulting in Natsu's loss.. again._

" _Damnit, I thought I had you this time!" whined Natsu._

 _Yeah, yeah if we're done here, I shall go back and enjoy my strawberry cake," Erza simply stated._

" _I'm never gonna beat Erza…" muttered Natsu._

 _Erza turns back with a sad look. Sure, Erza didn't enjoy Natsu starting fights every minute and every second but seeing him so defeated made her feel sad as well. She walks right back and hugs *slams* Natsu against her breast plate._

" _C'mon Natsu you're getting better each day, I just know you'll reach greater heights" the red-headed girl said with a warm smile but of course that didn't help Natsu as much._

" _You're only saying that, how can I look at Igneel in the eye and know that nothing has changed"_

 _Erza's eyes widened and realization came to her._

" _Look Natsu, maybe you're not the strongest and you might not be stronger than me or Mira or anyone at the guild but believe me when I say that you are a wizard that I know will one day surpass me and become S-class and I mean it"_

" _You mean it?"_

" _I do, in fact, I challenge you to a fight right now Natsu," declared Erza, pointing her sword at him._

" _Yeah! I'm fired up now!" Natsu shouted._

 _On that day Natsu found his next goal. To surpass Erza and become S- Class like her._

 _-Gray's flashback-_

 _A gloomy day for a certain ice wizard who seems to have lost his clothes except his boxers. This young wizard with spiky, raven hair, is Gray Fullbuster. It's a gloomy day for him because today is the anniversary of the day Ur had saved his life by sealing the evil demon, Deliora._

 _Roaming the city of Magnolia, the raven haired boy wanders around with no real destination in mind until he was met with his first friend from the guild, a brunette with yellow dress along with lines on it, Cana Alberona, who seems to be looking at what it seems to be a tomb._

" _Yo Cana whatcha doing out here?" asked Gray._

" _Oh.. hehe, hey Gray, just relaxing hehehe"_

" _Relaxing at a grave?"_

" _Ummm yes."_

"…"

 _The brunette sighed, she was caught. "This is my mother's grave." She said sadly._

 _Gray's eyes widened. Not once has she ever told him about her mother or her family for that matter. "Sorry I didn't know," was the only thing he could really say._

" _Its fine, I just thought sharing some stories will make it seem like shes still here with me. I wanna show her that I will be someone she can be proud of, a little stupid right?" she said with a dry laugh._

"…"

" _Gray? You okay?" she wondered since Gray was mumbling things to himself._

" _I see well that's great Cana. I think I'll be going now! Later!" yelled Gray as he ran the opposite direction._

" _Eh, how weird."_

 _With Gray running back, he found his purpose. Ur didn't sacrifice herself just so he can mop around, he decided that he will become S-Class and share the stories of his journey of surpassing his master._

 _-Cana's flashback-_

 _Fallen to the ground with all her cards scattered was Cana Alberona and her opponent Laxus Dreyer, a tall blonde man who has just defeated her on her third S-Class trial. To say she was upset was an understatement. This had been her third try at the S-Class exam and she, once again, lost._

" _Why can't I win it?"_

" _Am I really that weak?"_

' _Why do I even bother trying, I always lose and its never going to be easier, especially whenever master picks Natsu or Gray,' thought Cana with tears threatening to come down._

" _So much for being a wizard that my father will be proud of…."_

 _She walks back to the guild where she sees members drinking, laughing and of course, the ones of her generation, fighting. She sees the rambunctious dragon slayer and the scarlet knight fighting which of course results in Natsu's loss… AGAIN. Seriously why does he keep fighting her when he knows hes not going to win she thought. The pinkette sits down to rest and found his way to Cana's table._

" _Hey Natsu, can I ask you something?"_

" _Hmm, what is it Cana?" he asked curiously._

" _Why do you always wanna fight Erza? She always beats you."_

 _All Natsu could do show off his toothy smile and just simply stated,_

" _Cause Erza believes that I can surprass her one day so I can't let her down even if I have to lose 1000 times, I'll get here!"_

 _Cana just stared at the dragon slayer and thought back the first time she took the exam.'I'm rooting for ya' said the man that she so desperately trying to impress._

" _Hehe you're right, good luck with your many losses Natsu!" laughed Cana._

" _Hey! I'm gonna win soon just you watch!"_

 _She has decided that whining why she can't win won't change anything about her, she will strive to become a S-Class wizard, he believes in her and she will not let him down._


	2. DREAM BECOMES A REALITY

CHAPTER 2: DREAM BECOMES A REALITY

Years past since those three wizards have their dreams in mind. Of course, they were still not S-Class but had some of the most potential to achieving it. Here we have two of the wizards having their daily fight over… food.

"I KNOW YOU STOLE MY BREAKFAST STRIPPER JUST ADMIT IT!"

"LIKE HELL I WOULD TOUCH ANYTHING YOU'VE EATEN FLAME BRAIN!"

"SHUT UP NOW I'M HUNGRY AND ITS YOUR FAULT!"

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT?!"

"Natsu-nii, Gray-san please stop fighting." A young bluenette girl desperately trying to stop but did not do a single thing.

That blue haired girl is none other than Wendy Marvel, the sky dragon slayer. Over the years she really grew from the shy, clumsy girl that they met and has become a powerful wizard and a destructive one which of course Natsu is proud of much to the other's dismay.

"Yeah guys, can't you two get along for two seconds jeez?" said a blonde girl.

This girl is name Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial wizard and has become an important part of the guild. Sure she can act like a princess and cowers over these kind of fights but by no means would she ever turn down a fight in order to help her friends and family.

"Yes my love! I know you can win this battle!" said another taller bluenette.

Her name was Juvia Lockser ,a water mage, and although she can be blinded with her love for a certain ice wizard, she would do anything in her ability to help her friends.

"Keh, I can beat both you two idiots easily!" yelled a tall, black haired man.

His name was Gajeel Redfox, the iron dragon slayer. Once was an enemy, just like Juvia, to Fairy tail but soon became one of the promising wizards that does his part in protecting his family.

With that last comment, Gajeel has joined the fight between the ice wizard and dragon slayer but of course there was always someone that would stop the fight…. Or atleast tried to.

"STOP THIS FIGHTING AT ONCE OR I'LL BEATYOU ALL UP MYSELF!"

And just like that they all stopped but who would defy the orders of the great Titania, who we all know as Erza Scarlet, an S-Class wizard, one of the strongest in the guild and probably in all of Fiore.

"YES MA'AM!" Natsu and Gray said in unison. Though Gajeel was still raring to go.

"HAHA WHAT A BUNCH OF PANSYS."

" Oh? So I guess I wasn't clear enough was I?" asked the red head with an evil grin.

"HA, I can beat you u-"

And there Gajeel was, in a crater that was made from the impact from the one and only Erza.

They all laughed at Gajeel's demise when the master, a short old man, and another S-Class wizard who is more known as the barmaid, Mirajane Strauss, came out and had something that would change the day for certain people.

"LISTEN UP YOU BRATS, I GOT AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT SO IF YOU COULD ALL SHU-"

"Well what is it?!"

"I can't hear, what'd he say?"

"Wow Mira looks so good today!"

"What the hell did you say about my sister?!"

"AHHH"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THE MASTER" shouted Erza who was patiently eating her strawberry cake at a table.

"Thank you Erza, well now that I got your attention I got an announcement for you bunch and I just wanna say this hasn't been done ever in Fiore but the council has decided to try it out this year." Stated the Master. "The council has decided that by next month, they will be holding the first, ever S-Class tournament and I have already decided on four candidates for this."

"S-Class tournament? Sounds great to finally show what I'm really made of." The ice wizard stated.

"Oh yeah now I'm fired up!" said Natsu.

The master continued his explanation "Of course the teams shall be made of three so those four candidates will be allowed to pick one other and with my approval can also be a candidate for this tournament."

Over at the corner, Mira has walked by to Erza's table and started chatting.

"Wow I can't believe the council decided on this. Things really are different right Erza?" asked Mira.

"Yes but this does sound interesting, if this was made at our time, I'm sure we would've been an unstoppable force," the red headed stated simply.

Mira had a look of surprise but had a warm smile right after. Despite all the fights they have got into, they really were friends from the start, best friends even.

Back with the master

"The ones I have picked are…

NATSU DRAGNEEL

GRAY FULLBUSTER

GAJEEL REDFOX

AND JUVIA LOCKSER"

"YES I KNEW IT WOULD BE ME!"

"I'M GONNA GIVE IT EVERYTHING I GOT!"

HAHA I CAN FINALLY SHOW HOW STRONG I AM"

"Juvia didn't think she would get pick but I won't let anyone down!"

"You may pick your teams or I can pick for you," the master said.

"Nah I think I know who I wanna team up with," grinned Natsu.

"Oh really and who would that be?" asked the master who was curious.

No one ever thought it was true but the moment Natsu and Gray fist bumped each other, they knew who the team was gonna be.

"You ready Gray?!"

"Yeah lets do this Natsu!"

"HA me and Juvia are gonna wipe the floor with you two idiots!" yelled Gajeel.

Everyone was cheering for the team to be formed. Erza was very happy to hear that her two childhood friends would get this opportunity and finally decided to team up together. Though one wizard was upset. Not for the fact that they were picked but the fact that she wasn't picked. That wizard was Cana.

"I guess I really am not good enough….."


	3. TEAMMATES

CHAPTER 3: TEAMMATE

"Well to say I'm surprise is an understatement, are you four sure about this team?" asked the master.

They all nodded.

"Well tell me, who will be your teammates? You may take your time I'm sure it will take yo-"

"WE DECIDED" They all said in unison.

"EHHHHHHHHH?!" the guild shouted together

"Hoh? And who are your teammates? Remember you can't pick an S-Class wizard and I have to approve of them." Stated the master. When they all nodded he asked who they pick.

"Gajeel and Juvia decided that we pick….. WENDY!" Juvia cheerfully stated.

"Ehhhhhh? Me?" said a confused Wendy.

"I approve."

"But master I'm not strong enough," stating as if it were facts by Wendy.

Completely ignored, everyone was curious about the teammate Natsu and Gray were going to pick. Some might think it would be Lucy, or Freed, even Happy but when they revealed who they wanted, some were shock to say the least.

"WE WANT CANA TO BE IN OUR TEAM." They said in unison.

They all shouted and some were even celebrating for them. Those three would be a fearsome team and this will be a great tournament base off these six members.

"Are you sure you want me?" Cana said sadly with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Why wouldn't we want you?" asked a curious Natsu.

"I failed five times in a row, my only magic is card magic which isn't even that strong, and I'm just not good enough, I'd only slow you do-"

Suddenly Natsu and Gray both flicked her forehead as if she was still a little girl and they were parenting her.

"OW DAMNIT THAT HURT," yelled an angry Cana.

"We don't want someone like you," said Gray.

"Oh… I understand," Cana sadly said.

"It has to be YOU," Natsu said happily along with a grinning Gray.

"Wha?"

"Cmon Cana, I don't think anyone in the guild can lead us to a victory other than you!" stated Natsu.

"We really need you Cana, you just gotta be on our team," pleaded Gray.

Cana lifted her head and with tears dripping from her eyes, she just knew that these two genuinely want her as a teammate. How could she say no?

"I ACCEPT!"

"YEAHHHHHHHHH!" cheered the guild.

"and I approve," said the master but he had another thing on his mind. "How about you three pick your opponents when you face each other?"

"I want to fight Juvia! Lets see what you're really made of," said a determined Gray.

"Yes, Juvia will not disappoint!" equally as determined Juvia said.

"Well I pick Wendy! You better fight your hardest cause I ain't holding back!" shouted Natsu.

"Wha? But! But!" stammered a nervous Wendy.

"Looks like its you and me metal face, hey if you beat me, then I give you my approval of dating our sweet Levy," said Cana,

Both Levy and Gajeel blushed furiously.

"WHA? SHUT UP I'M GONNA BEAT YOU FOR SURE!" said an embarrassed Gajeel.

"WAIT!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Wendy who seems the most unsure in her life. Yeah she feels happy that shes being recognized as a potential S-Class but she did not think she really is good enough especially her fighting Natsu.

"I'm sorry I really am but I don't think I can help you.." said an upset Wendy.

"Ehh, why not kid?" asked Gajeel.

"I'll only slow you down, I can't fight that well, I'm weak, I'm just not –"

No one in the room expected Natsu to do a light chop on Wendy's head. Wendy is the sweetest girl in Fairy Tail and not even Natsu has asked her to fight him… well not yet.

"Natsu-nii?" asked a sad Wendy.

"SHUT UP! DO YOU KNOW HOW HAPPY I WAS WHEN THEY PICKED YOU TO BE ON THEIR TEAM? I CAN FINALLY FIGHT YOU AND SEE HOW STRONG YOU REALLY ARE! DON'T THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT ANY ONE OF US THOUGHTYOU WERE WEAK CAUSE YOU AIN'T! I PROMISE YOU WENDY IF YOU FREE YOURSELF FROM YOUR SELF DOUBT YOU CAN SURPASS US ALL! YOU'RE GONNA BE A WIZARD THAT SURPASSSES US ALL!"

Everyone was silent until Wendy managed to finally said something.

"Do you really mean that?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah, Wendy you were a lot stronger than all of us when we were your age. I just wish you had the confidence as well cause I know you can be the strongest!" encouraged Natsu.

"I agree with Natsu. Did you know me and Mira became S-Class around your age yet we weren't nearly as strong as you are right now." Stated Erza.

"I don't think our combine power match to Wendy's don't you think Erza?" said Mira.

"You're right Mira," agreed Erza.

Wendy was blushing from all the compliments that were being thrown at her. 'Maybe they are right, maybe I can be a powerful wizard just like they are. If they believe in me then why can't I?' thought Wendy.

"I accept Gajeel-san and Juvia-san! I'll do my very best!" said Wendy with the most confidence she ever felt in her life.

'I'm so proud of you Wendy. Do your best, I know you can do it.' Thought Carla, her trusty exceed.

After the serious event of picking teammates, the guild decided to celebrate and throw a party in honor of the wizards that were picked to compete. Drinks were served, brawls were fought, cakes were eaten, chairs were thrown and all the other things that makes Fairy Tail the best guild.

Here we have Natsu and Erza, who decided to leave early for whatever reason from the party. No particular place they were going but just seems right to be with each other.

"I can't wait for this! I'll show you that I can be S-Class and finally I'll catch up to you Erza just you watch!" said Natsu smiling from ear to ear which made Erza giggle a bit.

"I knew you could do it all along Natsu," Erza said finally decided to stop at a random tree and decided to sit. "You have gotten stronger, faster, better and I can't be more proud in the man you are becoming."

Natsu started to blush a bit from the high praise from the red head.

"Umm thanks Erza but you really motivated me to get this far. I really am glad to have met you hehe," Natsu said which made the mighty Titania blush.

"Of.. of course… I mean I am.. glad to have met you as well," stammered Erza. Taking the time to admire Natsu's broad muscle, a smile that can bright up the darkest nights, very handsome.

Realizing what she was thinking, she began to blush furiously.

Of course Natsu was no better. Admiring his childhood friend and teammate, he forgot how majestic her scarlet hair, her smile, her beautiful face. Now realizing what he was thinking, he became to blush which made his face redder than Erza's hair.

Both not realizing that they got closer and closer, the nose were practically touching and they could feel each other's breath. Something just felt right when they were around each other and as their lips started to get close. It finally happened. They have kissed and both loving the taste of each other's mouth. Finally parting from the kiss.

"Umm I.. I mean you know… hehe I don't know what to say," the dragon slayer said trying to find the right words with a blush on his face.

"its…. Um… fine Natsu. I enjoyed it," the scarlet knight said blushing just as much as him. "Lets go to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow with your new teammates."

"Right"

They fell asleep on that tree with smiles on their faces. Erza deciding to sleep outdoors, leaning her head on his shoulder.


	4. DAY 1

CHAPTER 4: DAY 1 OF TOURNAMENT

Today was finally the day, the start of the S-Class tournament and the Fairy Tail wizards were all ready to show what they were made of. There were many wizards among them but the wizards that they were familiar with were the wizards of Lamia Scale. Surprisingly, their participants were Lyon Vastia, a young man with spiky silver hair, who was Gray's fellow student and rival. Chelia, a young girl with pink hair, who was best friends with Wendy. And finally, who was the most surprising of them all, Jura Neekis, a tall bald man, who is the 5th rank wizard saint.

"Yo, hows it going guys?" Natsu asked cheerfully.

"Hi Natsu! Everything is great!" Chelia said enthusiastically.

"What the hell?! What is Jura doing here?" yelled Gray.

"Well unfortunately, I was always busy during the S-Class trials for our guild and was never able to participate but now I am here and I am ready to represent my guild and achieve S-Class," stated Jura.

"How unfortunate for you Gray, it seems that Lamia Scale shall be victorious in this tournament," Lyon said confidently.

"Tsk, shut up, don't think we're gonna lose to you guys," Gray said.

"ATTENTION, WILL ALL PARTICIPANTS ENTER THROUGH THEIR RESPECTED GATES"

"Good luck everyone! Bye Natsu-nii.. erm Natsu!" yelled Chelia.

"Lets go guys, wouldn't wanna be late," Cana said.

As they walked to their gates, something just seems off to all three of them. There were too many participants for a tournament and suddenly realization came to them.

"HELLO FUTURE S-CLASS WIZARDS, WELCOME TO THE FIRST ANNAUAL S-CLASS TOURNAMENT! WE HOPE YOU ARE READY FOR THIS BECAUSE THIS WILL BE THE FIRST CHALLENGE! JUST LIKE THE GRAND MAGIC GAME, THERE ARE TOO MANY OF YOU SO SOME OF YOU MUST GO SO YOU THE TOP 8 TEAMS WILL MOVE ON AND THE REST WILL GO HOME! SURVIVE THROUGH THIS AND GET TO THE FINISH LINE? OKAY? OKAY! START!"

Natsu, Gray and Cana rushed through their gate and immediately started their usual destruction of everyone in their way. Teams would attack them and fail, teams would attack from afar and fail, and teams would run from them but somehow they got caught and failed. Natsu would burn everyone in his way, Gray would freeze everyone in his way and Cana would throw cards and struck them with lightning in her way. But the next three opponents were people they least expected.

"Well, well well, it seems Makarov's brats are as enthusiastic as ever."

"A shame really, they seem to be having fun but its time to destroy them."

"Finally I shall get my revenge on that dragonslayer."

The three who spoke were none other than the former wizard saint, Jose, Ivan Dreyar and Erigor.

OTHER SIDE

"WHAT?! HOW IS JOSE AND IVAN OUT OF PRISON?" roared Makarov.

"Tsk, damn that dead beat old man," cursed Laxus.

"Master, please I think you are underestimating Natsu and the others," said Erza calmly. The two Dreyars turned their heads to the scarlet knight. "They are a lot stronger now than they were when they first fought those three, I believe things will be different."

"Erza… I hope you are right, Ivan was a former S-Class wizard when he was still part of the guild and Jose was a wizard saint like I was. I think you might be thinki-"

"Master, look! I think Erza is right," said Mira. As the master turned, his eyes went wide, "WHAT?!" yelled the master.

BACK TO THE TOURNAMENT

Here we have three wizards with the plan of being what they always wanted to, and not one person will stop them from achieving that goal. Natsu, Gray and Cana fight with that in mind and rampages through the former three great wizards.

"THEY'RE FRICKEN' MONSTERS," yelled the trio as they were defeated.

LETS GO NATSU, GRAY WE GOT A FINISH LINE TO REACH!" yelled Cana.

"YES MA'AM,"


	5. CANA VS GAJEEL

CHAPTER 5: DAY 2 CANA VS GAJEEL

 **SO, CAUSE I'M NOT GOOD WITH ALL THIS FIGHTING ACTION WRITING STUFF, I'M JUST GONNA SKIP TO FINAL FOUR AND FIGHTS MIGHT BE SHORT. ENJOY AND GIVE ME REVIEWS FOR HELP!**

As the tournament went on, there were a lot of memorable moments throughout the tournament but there was finally four teams left. Team Fairy Tail A, Fairy Tail B, Lamia Scale and an unknown guild known as the Draconem Fang.

"WE ARE CLOSE TO THE ENDING OF THIS TOURNAMENT BUT LET US SEE THE MATCH UPS BETWEEN THESE FOUR TEAMS!"

"TEAM FAIRY TAIL A WILL FIGHT… TEAM FAIRY TAIL B!"

They all stared at each other and gave a nod of acknowledgment.

"THE SECOND MATCH UP WILL BE LAMIA SCALE VERSES DRACONEM FANG, NOW THAT WE HAVE THE MATCH UPS, WILL THE FAIRY TAIL TEAMS FIRST PARTICIPANTS PLEASE STEP FORWARD!"

"Good luck out there Cana, give it your all!" said Natsu and Gray.

"You know it! I'll get us a win for sure!" Cana said.

You can do it Gajeel-san!" said Wendy. "Do your best Gajeel!" said Juvia.

Cana and Gajeel both stepped forward with equal smirks across their faces. Both contestants were ready to show the world what they were made up. Both having big dreams on the line.

"BEGIN"

Cana and Gajeel wasted no time, they rushed each other and with Cana's card magic and Gajeel's iron sword, they collided and caused a powerful impact against each other.

"Gihee, not bad for a drunk, I was hoping to give Salamander a beating but I guess you'll do."

"HAHA from all this talk about Natsu, I would think you liked him and Levy," laughed Cana.

"WHA?! Shut up!" yelled Gajeel.

The battle went on, Cana using lightning and fire cards to throw at Gajeel but he was able to easily dodge it. "HA, you're gonna have to do better than that ya drunk!"

'Damn it, I didn't expect him to be this strong, but no matter what I WILL WIN,' thought Cana.

"Alrighty Gajeel ol' buddy ol' pal, but I'm done playing games with you pal," said Cana. She then closed her eyes and was leaving herself wide open for Gajeel to attack.

"What the hell? What is she playing at, ah whatever THIS IS MY CHANCE," Gajeel said. "IRON SHADOW DRAGON MODE" Suddenly engulfed with a black iron armor, he has transformed into his trump card.

"IRON SHADOW DRAGON ROAR"

The roar was coming at Cana fast and all thought the worst for Cana except her two teammates who only smirked. Cana opened her eyes and had a malicious smirk.

"CRASH MAGIC: DISSEMABLE"

Everyone's eyes widened but none other than Gajeel's and Makarov's. Makarov couldn't believe it, there she was, one of his brats with the one of the most powerful magic being used. Well like father like daughter.

"Heh, like I said, I. WILL. WIN." Cana stated.

The battle rages on with Cana on the offensive end. 'Damnit, she obliterates every fricken attack I throw at her, what the hell do I do?!" Gajeel thought desperately. It seems that the winner will be obvious but like any Fairy Tail wizard, he won't give up easily. A light bulb lit up for him and his counterattack starts NOW.

Gajeel dives into the shadows and rushes at Cana. Too slow to react, she was actually dragged into the shadows with Gajeel and now she was in the most vulnerable place she can be.

"Shit, didn't see that coming," murmured Cana. "Gihee, now you're in for it now!" Gajeel yelled. "Yeah? WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT."

CRASH MAGIC: DISSEMBLE

DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: KARMA DEMON: IRON SHADOW GOD SWORD

A huge explosion took place to the shadowy area and there the two wizards stood.

"Heh, sorry guys," Cana said weakly as she fell. The last wizard standing was Gajeel who wasn't doing so well himself.

"THE WINNER IS GAJEEL REDFOX"

Secretly, Levy wanted both teams to do well but wanted Gajeel to do better than the rest. Gray and Natsu helped Cana back to the stand they were in and could only smile with pride with how hard she fought. "Sorry I let you boys down, heh, I can only wish you two good luck now." "LEAVE IT TO US."

"THE NEXT ROUND WILL START NOW, GRAY VERSES JUVIA"

"GIVE ME YOUR BEST JUVIA," yelled Gray.

"YES, I WILL NOT LET MY TEAM DOWN," said Juvia.


	6. GRAY VS JUVIA

CHAPTER 6: GRAY VS JUVIA

 **THIS GONNA BE SHORTER THAN THE OTHER ONES CAUSE I DIDN'T PUT A LOT OF THOUGHT INTO GRAY AND JUVIA'S FIGHT. DON'T GET ME WRONG THO THOSE TWO ARE GREAT CHARACTERS, I ALWAYS PLANNED FOR THIS FIGHT TO BE NOT AS LONG. ENJOY**

WATER SLICER

ICE MAKE LANCE

The battle between the two wizards rages on. But for some reason, one wizard seems hesitant with every attack. That wizard was…. Gray. With every attack Juvia threw at him, it would seem Gray would only defend himself with his attacks rather than attacking her. Of course, Juvia noticed and was curious as to why he was doing so.

WATER CLAW

WATER SLICER

WATER NEBULA

Juvia lets out several attacks against Gray and all he would do is dodge. This started to make Natsu and Cana worry but stayed quiet to let Gray handle his fight. They believed in him of course but something was not right.

"Gray-sama, may I ask you something?" asked Juvia.

"Eh, what is it, we're kind of in the middle of a fight," answered Gray.

"Well I was wondering when you were going to fight Juvia seriously?" wondered Juvia as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Wha, what do you mean? I am fighting you seriously,"

"Why is Gray-sama lying?"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'M NOT"

"Is Juvia not worthy of an opponent?"

"What?! No that's not it at all," stammered Gray.

"Then why?" Juvia asked calmly.

"…."

"I almost lost you once cause I was weak, I'm….scared"

Juvia widened her eyes, and with a small smile on her face, she approached Gray, placing her hand on his cheeks. How could she be mad? There he was, a man who she loved with all her heart, is finally acknowledging how much she meant to him. Of course, he never hated her, but this meant a lot.

"Gray-sama?"

"Yeah.."

"Juvia loves Gray-sama, and she is willing to prove to him that she can walk alongside him by fighting him. Juvia knows you might not feel the same way," she said with a little sadness, "But she will always be there for Gray-sama. Will Gray-sama do the same and fight her with all he has?"

Gray looked at Juvia and looked back down with his hair shadowing his eyes. He finally looked up with resolve in his eyes and at that moment, Gray was ready to fight. Markings came out and there it was. Ice demon slayer magic.

"Heh, thank you Juvia."

"ICE DEMON MODE," yelled Gray. Magical power coming from his body as the stadium was being engulfed with ice. "GET READY JUVIA"

"I WON'T DISAPPOINT," yelled Juvia. Magical power forming in her hands as a weapon has formed.

"WATER MAKE: NEPTUNE'S TRIDENT"

"ICE DEMON: ZEROTH LONG SWORD"

The two wizards clashed and a huge explosion came from those attacks but only one wizard was still standing.

"THE WINNER IS GRAY FULLBUSTER"

"Hehe, I did my best but I guess I still have a long way to go," Juvia said weakly.

"You were amazing Juvia, I hope we could have another fight like that," smiled Gray. "Yes I hope so too," smiled Juvia.

"YEAH ATTA BOY GRAY," yelled Natsu

"GREAT FIGHT GRAY," yelled Cana.

"Umm Juvia, I got something to say to you," stammered Gray. Juvia tilted her head and wondered what he had to say when suddenly something she did not expect at all. Gray had given her a chastised kiss to her cheek.

"I… I love you too," said Gray with a huge blush on his face.

"….eh…EH…EHHHHHHHHH," Juvia couldn't come up with any words and so she fainted with big hearts in her eyes. Juvia may have lost the fight but she won her love's heart.


	7. NATSU VS WENDY

CHAPTER 7: NATSU VS WENDY

"TEAM FAIRY TAIL A AND B ARE TIED, THIS FIGHT WILL DECIDE WHO WILL ADVANCE TO THE FINAL ROUND, NATSU VS WENDY."

The two dragon slayers walked towards each other with resolve in their eyes. Both fully aware of what was at risk of losing meant. They will fight with everything they got.

"I hope Natsu takes it easy on Wendy, shes still pretty young even if she got stronger," said a worried Lucy. A hand was placed on her shoulder with Erza smiling at her, "Wendy wouldn't want Natsu to go easy on her, she wants nothing but his best. Shes a Fairy Tail wizard after all."

"LETS GO NATSU"

"YOU BETTER WIN FLAME BRAIN"

"YOU CAN DO IT WENDY"

"BEAT HIS ASS KID"

The yells from their teammates were partially ignored. These two wizards stared at each other with smiles on their faces ready to face one another.

"I'm coming at you with everything I got Wendy, no holding your punches, alright?"

"Yeah, I'm going to do my best, I won't let my team down."

BEGIN

FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST

SKY DRAGON CYCLONE FIST

The two dragon slayers have started their fight with a powerful clash with their fists.

Unfortunately, the fight isn't how Wendy was hoping for.

FIRE DRAGON TALON! Natsu screamed as he kicked Wendy all the way against the wall close to the stand where her guild stood.

"C'MON WENDY YOU CAN DO IT," yelled Carla.

SKY DRAGON ROAR

Unfortunately, her attack was ineffective as Natsu let out his own roar which made his fire get even bigger.

"Sorry Wendy but you're gonna have to do BETTER THAN THAT!" yelled Natsu as his fist connected with Wendy's face which caused her to fall on the ground hard.

"Urggggh, not yet, I'M NOT DONE YET NATSU-NII!" screamed Wendy, "Heh well bring it on." Natsu said with his hands engulfed in flames saying COME ON.

The battle continues with every attack Wendy makes ineffective to Natsu. Wendy covered with many bruises and burnt marks, who was on her knees panting while Natsu didn't look ineffective at all.

"You done?"

"ugh… "NOT YET! SKY DRAGON-"

FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST

Wendy's spell was cut off by a flame covered punch that sent her back even further as Natsu continued beating her down. Everyone in Fairy Tail could tell, this was a one side beat down for poor Wendy.

"Natsu needs to stop! If he continues hes going to really hurt Wendy!" yelled Lucy and other members.

The crowd starts to feel sorry for her while other people thought she was nothing compared to the Salamander of Fairy Tail.

"I'm… I'm not done… yet," said a weaken Wendy. She slowly walks up to her opponent when suddenly she trips over a rock. Expecting her to fall face first, she was surprise to see Natsu holding on to her and not letting her fall with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, sorry Wendy I didn't mean to hurt you like this, I love to fight and I just wanted to get you into it too but I guess its just causing you to get hurt. I'm really proud of you Wendy, really but I'm going to end this now but don't worry I'll hold back a bit," said Natsu feeling a little guilty for hurting someone he sees as a sister.

Wendy just looks down. Tears ready to come out. Yes she hates fighting and she rather avoid it unlike her brother figure. She was ready to give up earlier but the things Natsu said to her when she got picked, it kept her going but now Natsu is ready to get on with it. She was not about to let her team down. She looks up and sees Natsu charging up his attack and that's when an idea popped up.

FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME yelled Natsu as he threw the fire ball at her. As the flames reached her, he couldn't believe what happened next. Wendy ate his flames.

WHAT?! Yelled everyone in the crowd.

"I'm not ready to give up just yet Natsu-nii, I'm gonna prove to you that I can surpass you," stated Wendy with her hair shadowing her eyes, "HAHAH ALRIGHT WENDY LETS DO THIS"

LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE

BLAZING SKY DRAGON MODE

Both slayers met each other with a wide smile on their faces. The real battle has just begun.

LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON FIRING HAMMER

BLAZING SKY DRAGON INFERNO TEMPEST

The battle continues but their magic will not last them much longer. One will fall and one will be victorious. Who will it be?

"This has been really fun Natsu-nii, fighting you really keeps me excited, I can see why you love it so much," smiled Wendy despite all the bruises.

"Hehe this is really fun for me too Wendy, I just knew you would grow strong, and soon you'll grow stronger and stronger and surpass me but until then get ready for a beating," smirked Natsu.

"No, this is where it ends Natsu-nii, my magic is unlimited. The wind, the sky… the heavens are under my command," Wendy said firmly as wind started to gather around her making her flames grow stronger. Natsu's eyes grew wide but then smiled.

"You ain't the only one with magical power that powerful," Natsu said as flames rose from the ground, "If you're gonna use the heavens then I will use HELL'S FIRE TO WIN THIS!"

"THESE TWO ARE INSANE!" said everyone in Fairy Tail.

"Ready Wendy?"

"Ready."

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" they both yelled as they charged up their attack.

DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING LIGHTNING FLAME BLADE

DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: SHATTERING LIGHT BLAZING SKY DRILL

The two forces made a huge impact to the stadium and there was Wendy standing while Natsu was on his knees.

"THE WINNER IS WENDY-"

She suddenly collapse, lying on the floor unconscious while Natsu barely awake on his knees.

"THE WINNER IS NATSU DRAGNEEL! TEAM FAIRY TAIL A WILL ADVANCE TO THE FINAL ROUND"

Both Gray and Cana ran towards their injured friend as did Juvia and Gajeel did. Juvia picking up Wendy as they both smiled down on her. Her eyes slowly opening and there was Wendy awaken.

"I'm sorry you two, Natsu was too strong hehe," Wendy said weakly, "You were amazing Wendy!" said Juvia happily not the least bit disappointed with the outcome, "Yeah be proud kid, you fought like a true dragon slayer." She was happy that they weren't mad and then her eyes made contact with the three wizards that they lost to.

"Man that was a helluva fight Wendy, I guess I can' tease you anymore huh?" said Cana with a big smile on her face.

"You sure gave flame brain a tough time Wendy," Gray said with a small smile.

"Shut up stripper, but man Wendy you were amazing, I hope we could fight again!" Natsu said.

"Yeah I would love that," Wendy said before she passed out.

The three victorious wizards walked back but with grim expressions to their faces. Their opponents were none other than Draconem Fang who were able to easily defeat Lamia Scale. They will need all the training they can get in and rest they can get.


	8. CANA'S FIGHT

CHAPTER 8: CANA'S FIGHT

Today is the day, the day of team Fairy Tail's chance of becoming S-Class. They now face an opponent that not even Lamia Scale's team was able to win. Cana, Gray and Natsu stand together and ready themselves to one of the biggest fights they had. First round will start with Cana and her opponent will be a tall and thin man with shoulder-length black hair with bangs on the right side of his face with golden eyes, his name is Alastor.

"AFTER A LONG WAIT OF BRILLIANT FIGHTS, WE HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED TO THE FINALS. TEAM FAIRY TAIL VERSUES TEAM DRCONEM FANG. THE FIGHTS WILL BE THREE ROUNDS THAT WILL DETERMINE THE WINNER OF THIS TOURNAMENT. LET US BEGIN WITH CANA VS ALASTOR."

"Hoh, my opponent is such a beauty, but such a shame that she will lose like the rest," said Alastor with an evil smirk.

"Don't underestimate me or my team you freak," said Cana. 'Something doesn't seem right with this guy, I can't help but feel a bit worried' thought Cana.

"GET HIM CANA"

"YOU GOT THIS GIRL"

"WIN THIS FOR FAIRY TAIL"

The cheers from her guild brought confidence to the card wizard, she couldn't help but smile at them and have the determine look.

"WE WILL NOW BEGIN"

"TAKE THIS, CARD MAGIC: LIGHTNING CARD," roared Cana. She was surprised when Alastor simply slapped the lightning away. "Oh my, is that the best you could do?" he taunted.

"NO WAY, CARD MAGIC: FIRE"

"Hmm not bad, but not good enough," he said as he redirected the flames.

EXPOSION CARD

WIND EDGE

ICICLE

Cana had released a barrage of attacks but none were able to even touch her opponent. Cana knew one thing, if she doesn't figure something out, she will lose for sure.

'Damn it, I throw attacks and he just knocks them away as if it were nothing'

"Is that it? How disappointing, let me show you the difference between our magical powers," declared Alastor as he starts to build up magic. Everyone's eyes widened when they heard the first attack.

BLOOD DRAGON BLOODY SLICER

"AHHHHHHHHHH," Cana screamed as a curved weapon managed to give her a bad cut on the side of her stomach.

"Hes.. Hes a dragon slayer?" Natsu said surprised that another dragon slayer would pop up out of no where.

"HAHAHAHAHA, such beautiful blood you have there girl, let me see more!" Alastor laughed with a sinister smile.

BLOOD DRAGON BLOODY NEEDLE

BLOODY LANCE

CRIMSON BLADE

As he called out his attacks, Cana could do nothing to stop those attacks. Cuts covering her body, she was on her knees trying to find the strength to get up but was barely able to stand back up.

"GET UP CANA, YOU'RE GONNA BE S CLASS AREN'T YOU? YOU CAN'T QUIT NOW!"

Cana looks up and sees Natsu yelling from the stand. That's right, it was because of Natsu that she was able to find a reason to keep going. They made a pact that they will be S-Class and she will not fall because of this. With fire burning through her eyes, she finds the strength to stand up.

"I'm surprise to see you up. Good, it would be too boring if you just died quickly," stated Alastor.

"… you're annoying, ya know that? I'm done playing around, its time to rise to the challenge like a true S-Class wizard." Cana said. Everyone was shock to see that a familiar marking has appeared on her arm.

"What is this magic?" he asked, showing a little interest.

GATHER! O RIVER OF LIGHT THAT GUIDES THE FAIRIES, SHINE! IN ORDER TO PERISH THE FANGS OF THE EVIL

"WHAT IS THIS MAGICAL POWER?" yelled Alastor.

FAIRY GLITTER

A huge explosion from the powerful magic of one of Fairy Tail's three great magic.

IN THE STAND –

"Cana shows such potential which is why she is able to use such a powerful spell," praised Makarov.

"Indeed, she might just be able to surpass Gildarts one day," praised Erza. As she looks at the stand, everyone was surprised to see a certain someone still standing in a different form.

BACK AT THE ARENA –

"Hehhh, now that one actually hurt a bit," said Alastor with injuries from the spell. "Unfortunately for you, it was not enough."

"Wha… how can you still be stan-," Cana was cut off with a hand that pierce her shoulder.

"Blood dragon Blades of Blood"

Cana fell to the ground as she vomited blood and her shoulder bleeding out. There seems to be no hope for her at all.

"Such a shame, you did well but in the end, you are weak just like the rest of your so called friends."

"…."

"You were chosen to be a representative for your guild for this tournament? I can't imagine how weak the S-Class wizards of your guild are, HAHAHAHA," laughed Alastor.

"….how.. da.."

"Hmm?"

Eyes all on the card mage as she forces herself to rise once more. Magical power surging throughout her body.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK DOWN ON THE S-CLASS WIZARDS OF MY GUILD, NOW YOU PAY"

"WHAT?! THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE, YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GET BACK UP!" Yelled Alastor as his eyes widened from this act.

"Laxus, Erza, Mira, and my father, Gildarts, they have all worked hard to gain the title of S-Class and represents our guild proudly, I WILL NOT LET YOU PUT THEIR NAMES THROUGH THE MUD ANY LONGER," yelled Cana as images of the four wizards she looked up to.

CRASH MAGIC: CRASH EMPRESS MODE

Magical power forming to what looks like a queen formed around Cana. She has mastered this magic and made it into her own form in order to protect the name of S-Class of Fairy Tail.

"YOU THINK YOU WON GIRL? THINK AGAIN"

"THIS IS FOR MY GUILD"

DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: BLOOD WAVE BARRAGE

CRUSHING EVIL, SPREADING THE TRUTH: EMPYREAN

Both wizards collided with their attacks and once again, no one was able to see who was left standing until the smoked started to clear.

"…..I….I did…I did it," Cana said weakly as she was the last wizard standing with her fist raised up. The S-Class wizards of Fairy Tail smiles down on her as they are proud of the wizard she became.

WITH THE BIGGEST COMEBACK, CANA OF TEAM FAIRY TAIL HAS WON THE FIRST ROUND

"SHE DID IT!" yelled everyone in Fairy Tail.

"I knew she could do it, she wouldn't let this punk talk down on our guild!" Natsu said excitedly.

"It was close but she really did it," said Gray with a smile on his face for his childhood friend.

UNFORTUNATELY CANA IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE THE FIGHT FOR THE SECOND ROUND SO THE NEXT TWO FIGHTS WILL DETERMINE THE WINNER OF THE TOURNAMENT.


End file.
